Mission impossible
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Frederick mérite le meilleur compagnon qui soit, mais est-ce que vouloir sortir avec Hannibal Lecter n'est pas un peu suicidaire ?


_Voici un petit OS pour l'anniversaire d'Aubergine/Mlle Vinca !_

_Tu ne m'as pas donné le défi le plus facile du monde, mais j'espère que ce Hannibal x Frederick te plaira ! Le couple étant assez...improbable (pauvre Frederick, il finirait vite au four je pense), je suis partie sur quelque chose de plus humoristique._

_Rating : M (avec lemon pas subtil du tout)_

_Correction : pas de bêta pour celui-ci_

* * *

**Mission impossible**

Frederick Chilton pouvait être réfléchi, mais il était le plus souvent impulsif. Il était généralement prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, et il se souciait peu des conséquences. Il avait voulu atteindre plus de notoriété en étant celui qui prouverait que Gideon était l'Eventreur, même s'il savait bien qu'il ne l'était pas, et une infirmière était morte. La pauvre femme n'avait été qu'un dommage collatéral sur son chemin de la réussite, et il ne s'en serait pas beaucoup soucié si ça n'avait pas porté atteinte à sa réputation. Cependant, il était encore temps de sauver les meubles à ce niveau-là, et de toucher la gloire du bout des doigts. Il avait survécu à Gideon, même s'il lui manquait à présent un rein, et c'était une excellente histoire à raconter. Le livre était déjà en cours, et il ferait quelques ventes, même si malheureusement bien moins qu'un livre consacré au véritable Éventreur, dont l'identité demeurait toujours un mystère.

Graham avait pointé du doigt Hannibal Lecter, et nul ne l'avait écouté. Il avait finalement été innocenté pour tous les meurtres qu'on lui avait associé, et il avait semblé hésiter à reprendre l'enquête avant de se raviser. Il avait claqué la porte au nez de Jack et de toute son équipe, et il en avait fait de même avec Lecter, se retrouvant libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Personne n'avait pu prouver qu'il était celui qui avait envoyé Matthew Brown pendre et crucifier le psychiatre, qui avait survécu à ses blessures. Brown était quelque part dans la nature, introuvable, et Graham était parti enseigner la criminologie en Angleterre, où il avait également ouvert un refuge pour chiens. Frederick pensait qu'il était le plus malin d'entre tous, pour avoir mis une si grande distance entre lui et Lecter, même si ce dernier aurait été capable de rejoindre le profiler si ce départ ne l'avait pas autant vexé.

Frederick ne savait pas si la théorie de Graham était la bonne, à savoir qu'Hannibal était l'Éventreur, mais si c'était le cas, ce dernier avait un sacré culot de réagir comme un ami blessé même si c'était la chose à faire pour paraître innocent. Hannibal disait être très déçu de l'attitude de Will, mais Frederick n'était pas dupe. Le médecin était plus que déçu, il était irrité et...peut-être même peiné. On ne lui connaissait officiellement que des compagnies féminines, mais Frederick aurait mis un doigt à couper que ce dernier en pinçait pour le profiler. Surtout que s'afficher avec des femmes ne voulait rien dire, lui-même l'avait fait pendant longtemps, pour le paraître et pour s'amuser un peu, car il était sexuellement attiré par les deux sexes.

Mais à présent, il n'avait plus envie de s'amuser. Même s'il s'aimait sans doute plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un, la solitude lui pesait et il avait besoin de pouvoir s'appuyer sur autre chose que la canne qu'il trimballait partout depuis qu'il s'était fait attaqué par Gideon. Il n'avait plus besoin de la canne maintenant mais il l'avait gardée, trouvant que ça ajoutait à son charme. Il se savait bel homme, et il était tout de même le directeur d'un établissement de renom, de sérieux atouts pour plaire. Néanmoins, tout ça ne suffirait pas pour séduire l'homme qu'il convoitait, car c'était bien un homme qui avait retenu son attention. Pour les relations longue durée, il avait toujours préféré ceux-ci, mais étant donné son caractère particulier, ça n'avait pas été une franche réussite jusqu'à présent. Le problème venait de lui, mais il ne pensait pas une seconde à se remettre en question et il attribuait les échecs de ses relations à ses ex. Ils ne le méritaient simplement pas, médiocres qu'ils étaient. Il devait trouver quelqu'un à sa mesure, voire quelqu'un de meilleur que lui, même si ça allait être difficile. C'était en y réfléchissant que le candidat idéal lui avait sauté aux yeux : Hannibal Lecter.

C'était un choix à la fois logique et absolument stupide. Logique, parce qu'il méritait le meilleur, et stupide parce que pour le moment, ils étaient plus dans une sorte de compétition dont il était le grand perdant que dans une dynamique de séduction. Sans parler de la possibilité qu'il soit un tueur en série cannibale, mais c'était trop tard, il le voulait même si la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui assurait que c'était là une mission impossible. Il avait longuement jalousé le psychiatre qui, où qu'il aille, était comme le Roi Soleil entouré de sa cour. Tout le monde l'admirait et lui mangeait dans la main, tout le monde l'écoutait, tout le monde lui quémandait un conseil. Il était doué dans toutes les formes d'art, avait une culture générale qui ferait passer un professeur d'université pour un crétin, avait un physique avenant et un sens de la mode parfait. Il était aussi très conscient de ses atouts, et aussi manipulateur et menteur que lui, sauf qu'il était plus subtil. Ensemble, ils feraient un couple redoutable, et à défaut d'être tout au sommet, Frederick profiterait de la meilleur place possible, juste à côté.

La mission séduction commencerait ce soir-même. Après avoir demandé conseil à son médecin, il avait pu confirmer à Hannibal qu'il pouvait faire des exceptions à son régime végétarien de temps à autre, et que ce soir en serait une. Il salivait d'avance à l'idée d'un bon steak, mais tout ce que cuisinait le médecin était divin de toute façon. Et s'il s'agissait d'un osso-buco de viande humaine, et bien tant pis! Il se présenta avec juste assez d'avance pour que ça n'embarrasse pas son hôte, et espéra que celui-ci serait sensible au choix de son parfum et de sa tenue. Il avait tellement ciré ses chaussures qu'Hannibal devrait pouvoir se voir dedans, et il avait essayé six cravates avant de choisir celle qui selon lui se mariait le mieux avec son costume neuf. Il ne pouvait franchement pas avoir fait de faux pas, et comme il s'y attendait, Hannibal reconnu le parfum qu'il avait utilisé, et le complimenta. Frederick continua à faire attention au moindre détail et dans sa tête,comptait les points gagnés : un pour le parfum, un pour la tenue, un pour avoir reconnu l'air de musique choisit par Hannibal, un pour se moquer de concert de ce joueur de flûte qui faisait honte à tout l'orchestre et qui avait disparu depuis peu (bon débarras), ...

Il écrasa aussi un peu son ego, reconnu qu'Hannibal en savait bien plus que lui sur certains de ses patients et détenus, et sollicita son aide. S'ils collaboraient, ils se verraient plus souvent, mais chaque demande, chaque s'il-vous-plaît lui donnait quand même l'impression de s'arracher la langue, surtout qu'il voyait bien la lueur d'amusement dans les beaux yeux havane du médecin. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait...Si cette bécasse d'Alana Bloom n'avait pas tourné autour de lui depuis le départ de Will, il aurait peut-être fait les choses différemment, mais là il fallait attaquer avant qu'elle ne lui mette le grappin dessus. Il fallait la voir lui demander de ses nouvelles, lui faire son regard de biche et jouer les bonnes amies qui s'inquiète du traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre. Idiote. Si Hannibal avait été traumatisé par son attaque, lui Frederick, était la Reine d'Angleterre. Hannibal jouait les victimes, l'homme qui a failli mourir et qui a besoin de temps pour réfléchir, qui ne sait plus s'il pourra ou non aider le FBI...Mais tout ça, c'était de la comédie. Il savait qu'Hannibal recommencerait à aider Jack, et c'était ce que l'Éventreur ferait. Il sentait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux, pourtant, après le dessert, il osa se lancer :

― Vos blessures vous font encore mal ?

― Non, la cicatrisation est presque terminée, répondit Hannibal en abaissant ses manches.

C'était un mauvais signe. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça, néanmoins, Frederick continua :

― Les blessures physiques ne sont pas toujours les plus douloureuses...J'ai été très affecté par mon attaque par Gideon, mais vous, cela doit être pire. Vous étiez plutôt proche de Graham.

― Je regrette effectivement que notre amitié se soit terminée de cette façon.

― Était-ce seulement ça ? Une amitié ?

― Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Et voilà. Il venait sûrement de perdre une centaine de points, et il était dans une situation fichtrement délicate.

― Je pense que vous éprouviez plus que de l'amitié pour Will, mais je me trompe peut-être. Hannibal, je...je vous prie d'excuser ma curiosité. Je sais que nous avons eu une sorte de...rivalité, mais j'étais sincère en vous demandant votre aide. Je n'essaie pas d'obtenir une information privée pour m'en servir contre vous, je ne suis pas Freddie Lounds, et si ça peut vous intéresser, je suis bisexuel moi aussi. Enfin moi. Vous, je ne sais pas.

Frederick avait envie de disparaître sous la table, et son tableau mental affichait à présent : - 2000 points. Bon sang, comment avait-il pu tout ruiner en seulement quelques phrases ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu fermer sa grande bouche, juste pour une fois ? Maintenant, il attendait la réaction d'Hannibal, et ces quelques secondes lui semblaient des heures. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait finir en ragoût, ou subir la honte d'être poliment invité à quitter les lieux. Il s'attendait à des mots froids et blessants, mais le médecin se contenta d'un :

― Je vois...Frederick, il se fait tard, et la visibilité dehors est faible avec ce brouillard...Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent pour vous de rester ici cette nuit.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi indécemment délicieux, Frederick en aurait recracher un morceau de son gâteau sous la surprise. A la place, il avala une gorgée de vin pour se donner une contenance, et répondit :

― Je crois que vous avez raison.

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouvait sous la douche, avec des vêtements de nuit prêtés par Hannibal qui faisaient sûrement merveille sur leur propriétaire, mais qui le rendrait ridicule car trop étroits. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre, et ça valait toujours mieux que de se promener à moitié nu, alors une fois bien séché, il enfila le pyjama au tissu doux et satiné, et se rendit dans le salon. Il n'osa pas prendre un livre pour patienter le temps qu'Hannibal prenne lui aussi sa douche : il ne devait y avoir que des originaux d'auteurs célèbres, ou des exemplaires rarissimes de bouquins oubliés, et de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu se concentrer. Il pensait bien trop à Hannibal, et imaginait à quoi il ressemblait sous son costume trois-pièces. L'aura de l'homme était juste magnétique, et s'il n'avait pas tant d'amour propre, il se serait mis à genoux devant lui depuis longtemps. Frederick aimait le pouvoir et le contrôle dans tous les aspects de sa vie, sauf le sexe, ou il préférait largement que son partenaire prenne les initiatives, et s'occupe de lui, et il n'était pas contre un peu de brusquerie au lit. Il supposait avec raison qu'Hannibal était du genre dominant, et frissonna en l'imaginant le plaquer contre le matelas. Il devait être rouge vif lorsque ce dernier le rejoint, mais il avait l'excuse de se trouver devant le feu de cheminée.

― Je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Frederick hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas regarder avec un intérêt trop évident l'incarnation du péché qui se trouvait face à lui. Hannibal avait un bas de pyjama noir et un de ces peignoirs japonisants (quoi que, le connaissant, c'était peut-être un vrai kimono, il n'y connaissait rien), légèrement ouvert sur son torse. Il avait envie de se blottir contre lui, mais il résista et espéra que son début d'érection n'était pas trop visible, puis il le suivit sagement jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

― Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Frederick, lui dit Hannibal d'une voix douce.

Le directeur de la prison trouvait qu'il était encore tôt pour aller se coucher, mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était bien plus tard que ce qu'il pensait.

― Bonne nuit, Hannibal...répondit-il, avec regret, puis il nota la façon dont ce dernier le fixait.

Le stress commença à monter, car il se sentait vulnérable sous un regard aussi prédateur, et il se demandait s'il pensait à le tuer ou à tout autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Sa façon de se tenir aussi avait changée, moins droite, moins solennelle, et Frederick la trouva même un peu aguicheuse, sans savoir ce qui lui faisait penser ça. Le salaud était en train de le tenter, mais ne ferait pas un pas de plus, il le savait. Il attendait que ce soit lui qui se jette dans la gueule du loup, au risque d'un rejet. Il aurait fait exactement la même chose dans sa position, mais Frederick pensait que c'était tout de même un beau petit fils de pute pour agir de cette façon. Au point où il en était, il songea qu'il n'avait plus tellement à perdre, et se colla contre le médecin, osant enfin l'embrasser.

Ce dernier laissa passer une seconde, juste pour jouer avec ses nerfs, puis Frederick sentit avec soulagement sa langue chercher la sienne, et ses mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il se laissa entraîner sans protester dans sa chambre, et frissonna de tout son être quand il l'allongea sur son lit et commença à le dévêtir. Il soupira d'aise une fois torse-nu, libéré de son haut trop petit, mais se sentit également un peu embarrassé : il avait plus de rondeurs que son futur amant, et il avait cette terrible cicatrice que lui avait laissé Gideon. Hannibal ressentit qu'il était crispé, et il se pencha sur son ventre, faisant courir sa langue tout le long de sa cicatrice, et Frederick se détendit aussitôt. Alors qu'Hannibal baissait son pantalon, il songea qu' il ne se souvenait plus avoir été excité aussi rapidement avec qui que ce soit, et il émit un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise en sentant son érection soudainement enveloppée par la chaleur humide de la bouche de ce dernier. Il hésita à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, puis ne sachant pas si ça lui plairait, s'agrippa aux draps, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante. Bien sûr, pour ça aussi, Hannibal devait être le meilleur, et après seulement quelques minutes, il se sentait dangereusement proche de l'orgasme.

― Ha...Hannibal...gémit Frederick, et il écarta un peu les cuisses.

Comprenant le message, le cinquantenaire cessa la fellation et remonta à la hauteur de son invité qui en profita pour l'embrasser et le caresser à son tour. Frederick découvrait qu'il aimait tout chez Hannibal : son odeur, la fine toison qui lui recouvrait le torse, son petit ventre, ses grandes mains chaudes et masculines...Un petit coup d'œil à son sexe lui confirma qu'il avait plus ou moins la même longueur que le sien, et il se sentit ridiculement satisfait qu'il soit légèrement moins large. Il pouvait quand même bien avoir quelque chose de plus que lui...même si c'était un détail aussi insignifiant que celui-là. Hannibal ne sembla pas remarquer son inspection rapide, et le laissa le masturber un moment, puis s'installa entre ses jambes avec du lubrifiant pour le préparer à la pénétration. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu de rapport de ce genre, mais Frederick était tellement excité que le premier doigt humidifié glissa en lui aisément, ainsi que le second. Il ne lui fallu pas très longtemps pour se détendre suffisamment pour en accepter trois, qui frôlaient régulièrement sa prostate, et il émit un petit son aigu quand ils la touchèrent plus fermement. Il avait tellement envie que la moindre caresse lui faisait un effet décuplé, et il ne tarda pas à s'empaler sur les doigts du médecin, malgré le léger embarras que ça lui causait. Évidemment, Hannibal avait son damné petit sourire satisfait, apparemment ravi d'avoir le contrôle et de le voir aussi réactif. Le directeur aurait voulu qu'il le prenne tout de suite, et il tenta bien un regard vert suppliant, mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas, et après avoir levé les yeux ciel au ciel, il soupira :

― S'il-te-plaît...

Hannibal lui caressa la joue, comme on caresse un mignon petit animal, puis le retourna face contre les draps et lui releva le derrière. La position était gênante, mais c'était exactement ce que Frederick voulait, et il se sentit un peu effrayé d'être un tel livre ouvert. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir son partenaire pendant l'acte, bien au contraire, mais il aimait se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait à présent : sentir Hannibal sur lui et en lui, et se faire baiser jusqu'à en crever de plaisir. Lorsque le médecin prit un préservatif, il l'arrêta en lui disant qu'il avait fait les tests récemment, et que tout était ok. Hannibal remit le préservatif à sa place, le rassurant en lui disant que lui aussi était sûr de ne pas en avoir besoin, puis il frotta son érection entre ses fesses, le faisant languir encore un peu.

― Hannibal...

― Oui, Frederick ? le taquina le lituanien, amusé de le sentir frotter ses fesses contre lui.

― S'il-te-plaît...baise-moi, maintenant...demanda le quarantenaire, bien content de ne pas être face à son peut-être futur compagnon.

Lorsqu'Hannibal obtempéra, le pénétrant avec une lenteur calculée, le brun émit une série de petits sons inarticulés, et remua le bassin assez rapidement pour l'encourager à bouger davantage. Chaque coup de rein lui donnait une sensation de plus en plus accrue de plaisir, et sa respiration déjà rapide devint hachée, entrecoupée de gémissements qu'il tenta d'étouffer dans son oreiller, mais Hannibal le lui arracha sans peine. Alors que ses coups de rein devenaient plus brusques, le faisant vocaliser fortement, Frederick se rendit compte de la force de ce dernier, et sentait que ses hanches seraient marquées le lendemain, ce qui ne l'excitait que davantage. Après un long moment passé à gémir et à suivre les mouvements souples d'Hannibal, il commençait à se sentir proche de l'orgasme, et tenta de glisser une main sous lui jusqu'à son sexe pour se masturber mais le médecin lui saisit le poignet et remonta sa main à la même hauteur que l'autre. Frederick émit un petit son de protestation qui se transforma vite en râle de plaisir quand Hannibal accentua ses mouvements, le prenant plus fort, mais aussi beaucoup plus vite, stimulant sa prostate par des à-coups répétés. Un filet de sperme s'échappait déjà de l'extrémité de son sexe, et fut suivit par une quantité beaucoup plus abondante alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme quelques minutes plus tard,le liquide épais coulant peu à peu alors qu'il criait de plaisir et s'empalait autant que possible sur le pénis de son amant. Une sensation proche de l'étourdissement s'empara de lui ensuite, et il tenta de reprendre péniblement son souffle alors qu'Hannibal accélérait à nouveau, pour jouir à son tour. Frederick sourit en le sentant se laisser aller contre lui et en l'entendant gémir nettement, car il était du genre plutôt silencieux. La sensation du sperme chaud en lui lui était plutôt plaisante, et il ne se tracassa pas qu'il s'écoule sur les draps une fois que le médecin se soit retiré, satisfait, bienheureux et à moitié somnolant. Hannibal se blottit contre lui en cuillère, et ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant d'aller faire un brin de toilette rapide, puis ils se recouchèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Frederick ne savait pas quel était exactement la nature de leur relation, mais un baiser doux d'Hannibal lui laissa espérer plus qu'une simple aventure d'une nuit, de même que sa façon de le tenir possessivement contre lui.

― Frederick... ?

― Mmh ?

― Est-ce que tu penses que je suis l'Eventreur de Chesapeake ?

Oh. Mon. Dieu. La question piège. Un homme innocent la poserait, parce qu'il voudrait qu'on lui dise qu'on ne le pense pas coupable, alors si Frederick répondait avec honnêteté « oui », il devrait s'expliquer. S'il répondait non, ce serait mentir, et il mentait mal. Ou plutôt il mentait bien quand il s'en donnait la peine, mais même s'il usait de tous ses talents de comédien ça ne marcherait pas avec Hannibal. De toute façon, son silence en disait déjà long, alors il se lança :

― Je pense que les probabilités vont dans ce sens. Je veux être avec toi. Je veux vivre. Le reste m'importe peu, si tu veux m'en parler, je serai là et je serai muet comme une tombe, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, très bien, je ne te demanderai jamais rien.

― Ta réponse me convient, souffla Hannibal, et il ferma les yeux, somnolant.

A présent, Frederick en était sûr. Hannibal était l'Eventreur, et il était dans son lit. Un frisson de peur le parcouru, pourtant, il avait toujours su que Graham avait probablement raison. Pourquoi diable il se fourrait toujours dans de telles situations, il ne savait le dire, et le pire était qu'il ne regrettait pas de se trouver là. Avant de s'endormir, il se demanda qui, entre lui et Hannibal était le plus fou, puis décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Quand on le verrait à son bras, toute la haute société crèverait de jalousie, et Alana Bloom la première.


End file.
